Battements De Coeur
by Clemmies
Summary: AU. Damon et Bonnie ont passé un bout de temps ensemble pendant cet été ennuyeux et n'en sont pas sorti indemnes.


**Coucou. Je sais que j'ai une histoire en cours, que je traîne d'ailleurs à mettre à jour, mais j'écoutais l'autre jour l'album des Kings Of Leon, ''Only By The Night'' et cet OS m'est venu grâce à ces superbes paroles. Je me suis basée de toutes les chansons de l'album excepté ''Seventeen''. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>C'était en pleine période de l'été, Damon avait rencontré Bonnie dans une petite ville au milieu de nul part. Elle se trouvait assise là, seule dans un coin de l'unique petit bar de ce bled paumé, probablement le seul endroit ''festif''. Elle avait le regard vide, semblait s'ennuyer là à remuer lentement son verre avec cette paille déjà mâchouillée par ses soins. Il avait prit plaisir à l'observer, à l'admirer toute la soirée, et aurait pu le faire pendant des heures encore. Il aimait ses yeux clairs, sans doute verts, ses jolies petites lèvres pincées et ce visage doux. Il tenta sa chance lorsqu'elle se leva de sa chaise et sorti de l'endroit. Il suivait ce petit et joli corps comme une proie avec ce sourire narquois sur les lèvres, à croire que c'était déjà acquis. Elle dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose de magique. C'était une aura qu'il appréciait. Il voulait la connaître. Il l'a voulait tout court, mais entièrement.<p>

« _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? _», demandait-elle en plein milieu de la rue. Ses yeux inspiraient la méfiance ainsi qu'un brin d'agacement. Il l'a trouvait magnifique. Simple mais pourtant à la présence immanquable. En tout cas, son odeur. Il ne s'était pas approché bien d'elle, mais le peu déjà de perçu lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il lui avait sourit et elle avait froncé ses traits de colère davantage. Aucun des deux ne parlaient et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Cette impression était constante, car ce patelin inspirait ennui, mais là c'était différent. Indifférente, Bonnie le scrutait passivement et sans grande discrétion. Il était beau. Changeait des mêmes habitants qu'elle voyait tous les jours depuis sa naissance. Grand, bruns, pâle et yeux bleus. Il avait un certain charme et une sorte de classe bien malgré son style désinvolte. Intérieurement, elle était ravie de cette nouvelle venue, source, pourquoi pas, d'un moment déclencheur à sa petite vie d'adolescente ordinaire.

Elle lui avait demandé son nom, toujours souriant il le lui avait donné et demandait en retour le sien. Elle l'avait fait languir avant de répondre avec hésitation. Mais son prénom lui importait peu, tout ce qui désirait absolument à partir de cet instant précis, c'était elle.

La jeune fille lui avait donné une chance. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous un jour comme ça, puis ensuite tous les jours. Parfois au Grill, parfois ils se promenaient chastement dans les environs. Elle lui parlait de ses loisirs et lui de ses voyages, mais ne savaient pas grand chose l'un sur l'autre. Bonnie n'en était pas embêtée. Elle voyait en lui comme étant ce beau jeune homme mystérieux, cet amour de vacances à qui elle pourrait penser plus tard dans l'année avec nostalgie. Enfin de l'action dans sa vie. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse.

Pour Damon, c'était plus que ça. Le coeur qui avait cessé de battre il y avait déjà bien longtemps de cela s'emplissait de chaleur et palpitait à chacun de ses regards émeraudes posés sur lui. Puis, il avait réussi à briser la carapace. La fille distante et un rien timide du début devenait avec le temps plus enjouée et de plus en plus attachante. Elle était spéciale. Il serrait sa main fort, refusant de la voir s'échapper, avec des idées pleins la tête.

_Stranded in this spooky town  
>Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down<br>This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul_

Damon voyait grand. Il imaginait de longs périples pourvus de bonnes comme mauvaises aventures. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à rester dans cette ville qu'elle disait détester. Mais elle hésitait, comme à son habitude alors il lui reprochait son manque d'impulsivité et de joie. Bonnie l'avait lâchement quittée, vexée, et faisait face à leur première dispute. Partir en virée avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la semaine passée était insensé. Ce n'était pas son genre, elle était la fille modèle, responsable et pleine de raisons. Lui était tout le contraire. Il avait couru pour la rattraper et lui voler un baiser. Il avait fallu ensuite d'un long regard bleuté attendrissant pour qu'elle se décide à vivre enfin. Vivre sans jamais penser aux conséquences. Damon en était ravi, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était d'être son Clyde et qu'ils s'en aillent en route, comme deux amants en fuite, combattant tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<br>You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<em>

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

Ils ont tué. Ils n'ont pas cessé de le faire. Damon surtout. Une nouvelle image de lui est dévoilée, il aime le sang, les meurtres, voir ses proies se débattre faiblement, voir leurs peurs et douleurs autant que le sang frais dont il s'abreuve. Bonnie voit de la folie et de l'atrocité dans ses yeux dorénavant aussi noir que le néant. « _T'es un monstre _», affirmait-elle sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

« _Un vampire _».

« _Qu'est-ce que ça change ? _»

Il avait haussé les épaules, comme si elle lui avait demandé l'heure et qu'il en avait pas la moindre idée. Bonnie avait reculé d'un pas, mais ne c'était pas enfui comme il l'avait imaginé, comme les autres filles le faisait toujours. C'était intriguant. Il s'était approché d'elle doucement, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe subitement. Le visage fermé, elle avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains ensanglantées et n'osait pas tomber dans son regard sombre. D'une manière provocante, sournois et presque machiavélique, Damon avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche afin d'obtenir les dernières gouttes et traces de ses victimes. Bonnie ne cilla pas. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Toute cette histoire n'était que mascarade, elle tenta de le gifler dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère mais, sa main fut stoppée par le bras du vampire et se referma avec force sur son poignet. A la vue du sang sur sa peau ébène, elle ressenti un haut-le-cœur et des larmes remonter pareillement.

Une douleur abominable se déclencha, Damon sentit son cerveau se serrer et se serrer. Dans l'impossibilité de lutter, il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Et Bonnie était là, face à lui, dans une totale indifférence, le corps droit et la tête relevée et fière.

« _Je savais que tu étais différente _», gémissait-il une fois que la pression qui se faisait sur sa cervelle ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bonnie resta muette, mais se haïssait intérieurement. Elle le haïssait également.

Et ils tuèrent encore. Sans aucune raison apparente. Juste pour le fun, juste parce que c'était un fichu vampire, juste parce que tout sentiment humain s'était évaporé d'elle et qu'elle voulait ressentir quelque chose encore. Vivre.

_I say, I say_

_We're gonna hunt to kill, gonna skin the hide_  
><em>A yelp and scream and away I ride<em>  
><em>And every drop that spills on every plot of ground<em>  
><em>It's all for you for what you found.<em>

Le plus grand désir de Damon était de boire le sang de Bonnie. Ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée, une goutte, rien que pour gouter. Savoir si c'était aussi bon que son odeur. Juste une fois. Le sang des personnes choisies au hasard dans les bourgades parcourues étaient délicieux, mais lorsqu'il s'en nourrissait tout ce à quoi il songeait était celui de la sorcière. Il imaginait des tas de saveurs, et toutes aussi explosives les unes que les autres. C'était devenu une obsession, un besoin plus qu'un désir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il plonge ses crocs dans son cou. Il passait la plupart du temps à le lui implorer et elle à le rejeter. Mais un soir d'ennui, elle finit par céder. Elle était fatiguée de ses complaintes et après tant de crimes et d'anévrismes lancés sur de simples mortels, elle avait inconsciemment, dans une pure divagation nocturne, pensé à mourir.

Il avait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge et l'avait fortement serré dans ses bras. Autant étrange que ce fut pour un amant protecteur, il trouvait son cri excitant et tomba dans une extase inconnue auparavant au moment même où elle commençait à perdre conscience.

Cette fois ne serait pas la dernière. Loin de là.

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
>I could just taste it, taste it<br>If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
>Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.<em>

Elle s'apprêtait à sombrer. À vrai dire, elle sombrait déjà et il aimait ça. Il aimait sa souffrance autant que la peine qui se sentait dans ses larmes. Bonnie était devenue sienne. Peu importait le fait qu'elle déchante et que la lueur dans ses jolies petits yeux verts se perde, elle était sienne. Et s'en prendre à ses veines était bien plus jouissif qu'à sa fleur de lotus. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre et de toute façon, à la vie comme à la mort, elle était sienne.

Ils vivaient désormais une idylle aussi bien cauchemardesque que sanglante. Les soubresauts de Bonnie rythmaient les journées et l'état second dans lequel était Damon en conséquence de tout ce bain de sang lui empêchait toute rationalité et préoccupation. Les anévrismes répétitifs et autres minimes sorts magiques ne suffisaient plus. Bonnie était faible et la folie commençait à l'atteindre. De goutte en goutte.

_You broke, my mouth  
>the bloody bits are spittin out.<br>Is your grave, unscathed  
>the worm is countin down the days. <em>

_He wants to see you crawl._

Le final était explosif. Bonnie avait craqué et ne voulait plus de lui. Il était tout ce dont elle détestait. Il était dangereux, elle devait s'éloigner et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait avec ardeur mais réussite. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de la rattraper, sachant bien qu'elle reviendrait mais non. Bonnie n'était pas revenue, elle était rentrée chez elle, dans sa bonne petite et vieille ville. Tout ce dont elle trouvait _cheap_ et sacrément vieillot lui paraît merveilleux. Elle s'extasiait de tout, se faisait souriante et participait pleinement aux activités organisées par le conseil de la ville. Elle redevenait sociable et adorable aux yeux de ses quelques amis. Maintenant sortie de la mort, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Elle essayait d'oublier ce démon et de ses quelques marques restantes sur son corps malgré les sorts acharnés. Dans ce malheur, elle se plaisait à n'être qu'une sorcière de pacotille cachée parmi ces humains bénis.

Damon souhaitait revenir, passer à nouveau et l'emporter avec lui, mais il ne savait pas, hésitait, avait peur de ne pas parvenir à l'atteindre, de refermer sa main et de la trouver vide. Il avait peur.

Chacun vivait sa vie de son côté. L'un feignait le bonheur absolu, l'autre s'inquiétait pour son pauvre coeur qui ne battait désormais plus.

_I just wanted to know if I could go home  
>Been rambling day after day<br>And everyone says I don't know_

_So don't knock it, don't knock it_  
><em>You've been here before<em>

Ils se sont retrouvés un jour, comme ça, par simple hasard ou bien peut-être que Damon passait chaque soir que Dieu faisait dans ce bar pitoyable dans l'espoir de l'y trouver dans un coin de la salle comme la première fois ou bien au bar, avec un verre de bourbon à la main parce que c'est ce qu'il lui avait apprit à boire et que boire ce liquide la ferrait penser à lui. Quand il l'a revit elle ne buvait rien, à vrai dire elle rigolait avec un blond, à une table. A cette vue, il avait serré les poings et s'imaginait envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce ce stupide mec qui parvenait à faire rire sa bien-aimée. Un pas vers elle et Bonnie perdit son sourire, elle s'en alla mais il l'a retint. « _Je suis désolé. C'est... Je suis un monstre, un démon comme tu l'as dit une fois. Certes. Mais bien que l'enfer, la malédiction et tout ce qui s'y cache soit une partie de moi, n'oublie pas qu'une fois tu as réussi avoir possession de mon coeur. _»

_Just know it was you all along who had a hold of my heart**  
><strong>But the demon and me were the best of friends from the start._

Un premier pardon et elle acceptera et cédera toujours tout, ne cessera jamais. Une belle nuit d'été, quelques blagues et des jeux brutaux. Tout ça emmena vers un chemin où ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés encore. Les souffles coupés puis les faibles gémissements remplacèrent les rires et les jeux violents se transformèrent par de timides caresses. Les mains explorèrent des endroits encore jamais parcourus auparavant et il n'était pas possible pour elle de faire machine arrière. Surtout pas après qu'elle lui ait murmuré avec supplication un sensuel « _J'ai envie de toi. _». Le coeur de Damon pourtant aussi dur que de la pierre sembla fondre, elle était sa faiblesse.

_The night vision shows she was only ducking the truth  
>It's heavy I know, the black eye with the gift down below<br>A choke and a gag, she spit up and came back for more_

_And said I want you just exactly like I used to_  
><em>And baby this is only bringing me down<em>  
><em>She said I want you<em>

Elle hésitait encore. Elle venait et repartait sans cesse. Bonnie était imprévisible, ça agaçait Damon. Il voulait tant qu'elle soit sienne. Rien qu'à lui, l'avoir près de lui. Il serait un homme meilleur, lui promettait-il parfois. Que si elle lui ouvrait pleinement son coeur, il deviendrait quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter et aimer. Mais c'était peine d'essayer. Tout était vain. Et ce fut finalement à lui de craquer. « _Il faut que tu te décides _». C'était elle qui tenait les rênes après tout, il avait l'image et même la sensation d'un revolver tendu contre sa tempe, tenu par la jeune fille. C'était à elle de décider de l'achever ou pas, qui le transformerait et le changerait à jamais. Tout reposait sur elle.

_Now it's your time and you know where you stand  
>With a gun in your hand, with a gun in your hand<br>Now I'm no longer an ordinary man  
>Was this your big plan, your gun in your hand?<em>

_Given a chance I'm gonna be somebody_  
><em>If for one dance I'm gonna be somebody<em>  
><em>Open the door it's gonna make you love me<em>  
><em>Facing the floor I'm gonna be somebody<em>

Bonnie l'avait quitté. Elle était partie et il en était certain, avait gardé son coeur avec elle. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vide et seul. Il y avait ces jours où ses larmes chutaient pour se mêler à ses innombrables verres de bourbon. Il pensait que boire lui remonterait le moral et pensait aussi jamais de sa deuxième vie pleurer une rupture. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, un petit flirt, une ridicule amourette de vacances. Il se persuadait n'avoir jamais pensé un seul de ses mots niais, et était presque sûr l'avoir détesté une fois ou même deux. Mais son coeur ne disait pas la même chose, en fait il l'entendait se briser parmi cet immense et éprouvant silence.

_I'm on the corner waiting for a light to come on  
>That's when I know that you're alone<br>It's cold in the desert, water never sees the ground  
>Special unspoken without sound<em>


End file.
